


【翔润】台风天的幻想

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【翔润】台风天的幻想

台风来的时候松本润开始做奇怪的梦。梦是白茫茫的，在模糊的遥远的雾气里仿佛有人在走动。他分不清自己身在其中还是浮在外沿，慌乱中抓住了一个人的手。

于是那人转过头来看他，眼神清澈。他说，“你是谁？”

松本润在这样的梦里忘记了自己的名字。他无法回答，只紧紧的抓着那人的手。手心的温度像细小的火苗扩散到他的全身，他能感受到自己的身体也暖了起来。

“我叫樱井翔。”那个人并不在意他的失态，反握住他的手引他向前。他们拨开浓厚的雾气，像漂浮在古老的记忆里。无尽的白色被分开又聚拢，那个人的背影是混沌中唯一的真实。

“你认识我吗？”他停下来，又握住松本润的另一只手，“我叫樱井翔。”

松本润注视他。他笃定这是一张陌生的脸，却有温暖从对视中漫溢出来。他摇头，但并不挣脱他的手。

“我不知道。”松本润说。“你是谁？”

然后他发觉四周传来湿润的凉意。天地间忽然下起雨来。

他就从这样的梦中惊醒。台风裹挟着暴雨敲打他的窗户。窗外灰蒙蒙的，他没有开灯，一个人也并不觉得突兀。时钟指向五点四十分，新的一天过早的开始了。宿醉让他有些头痛，恍惚间甚至觉得自己还漂浮在那团白茫茫的雾里。

“他是谁？”松本润这样问自己。他不太清醒，口中念着樱井翔这三个字，像在温习一个呼唤了千百遍的名字。

这样奇怪的梦被现实打断了时间线，却能在入夜后连贯起来。松本润在浅眠的夜晚里又见到那个人。他仍然握着他的手，清亮的瞳孔中似有星月。

“润。”他开口叫了他的名字。“你是松本润，对吗？”

“是，我是。”他的声音飘散在空气里，松本润从中抓住了自己。脚底的路变得软绵绵的，于是松本润向前走，路在他的踩踏下变得不再平整。

“那你还记得我吗。”身后的人追上来，一步一步的踩在他的脚印上。

“我记得。”松本润慢下来等他。“你昨晚告诉我了。你是樱井翔。”

于是雾气似乎变薄了一些，他开始能依稀辨识出周围的轮廓。那些模糊的建筑像是被随意的丢弃在荒废的城市里，灰暗的毫无生气。世界是哑的，松本润听不到声音，诡异的违和感让他心慌。他停在原地四处张望，在被抛弃的恐惧中止不住的流下泪来。

无声的崩溃中他突然撞进了一个温暖的胸膛，距离近到他能够听到那个人的心跳。有力的，安稳的，带着他的心也一起跳动起来。

“不要怕。”熟悉的声音响起来。是带他一路深入梦境的那个人。

“我在。”

松本润紧紧的抱住他，颤抖着嘴唇却说不出一句话。有风吹来，风里带着柑橘的清甜。两个人在这样拥抱的姿势里随着风飘了起来，城市消失了，松本润终于能听到风声。

“这是哪里？”他问，却得不到回答。樱井翔一只手蒙住他的眼睛，另一只滑入他的指缝里贴合他的掌心。松本润被他的手隔绝了光线，随之而来的黑暗却让他觉得安心。

“你看的到吗？”松本润听到他的声音响在耳边。他来不及理解这句话的意思，就在他的手中沉沉睡去。

然后在现实中醒来。

台风还没有过去。窗外仍在下雨。松本润点燃了床头的香薰蜡烛，熟悉的柑橘香很快将他包裹起来。他揉了揉眉心，开始怀疑自己是在现实还是梦境。

梦是逃不脱的束缚，它与睡眠的本意背道而驰。松本润不愿意纠缠在这样莫名其妙的世界里，他把这个梦归因于台风天糟糕的睡眠，于是他用耳塞和眼罩封闭感官，好让自己从这个梦里逃脱出去。

他失败了。梦境如约而至，时间从他被蒙上的双眼开始缓缓向前。色彩从他身体里翻涌着出现，他还闭着眼，却能看见周遭一点点变得鲜艳起来。

他推开了挡在眼前的手，看到那个人眼角弯弯似有笑意，他的心情也跟着明朗起来。他们拉着手奔跑，山河湖海都禁不住翻越。并着肩，松本润能看到他的侧脸。

“翔。”他叫了他的名字。他之前从来不知道舌尖触碰上颚的触感这么好。樱井翔转过头来微笑着看他，表情温柔的像故人相逢。

“是我。”樱井翔亲吻他的眼睛。松本润并不抗拒，周边的风景也在这一吻中流转起来。樱井翔随意的抓取身边的色彩，把他们塞进松本润的口袋里。

“你把他们收好。”樱井翔说，“我要把自己也装进去。”

他的声音像云拂面，听的松本润心里痒痒的。随后他的轮廓模糊起来，和流动的风景一起消失了。

松本润慌忙的伸手去抓，在无措中猛然睁开双眼。于是他意识到自己还在床上，伸出的手甚至未来得及收回。梦中的一切都真实可感，让他忍不住摸了摸睡衣的口袋。

意料之中的空空如也。

他闭上眼笑自己，顺便否认了梦中所有的情绪。在虚无的空间里信赖一个不存在的人，思念他然后为了他心动，这未免太过荒谬。他打开电视想把自己拉回现实，天气预报说台风即将离开。

松本润握着遥控器，希望台风带走他的梦，却不希望梦带走他。

之后的情节变得荒唐起来。他们又一次在梦中相见，却未着寸缕。在这样坦诚的情境里松本润忘记了羞耻。他平静的看着他，就像他看着自己。

然后他们拥抱，接吻，一切都顺理成章。就像瓜熟蒂落，河流顺着悬崖倾泻而下。宇宙中只有他们两个人，放肆的交换着呼吸，肢体彼此纠缠，抛弃了所有的束缚，只依赖人类的本能行动。松本润在起伏中听到他反复念着自己的名字，忘情的攀着他的身体，在喘息中和他一起到达顶峰。

松本润醒来的时候胯间濡湿了一片。后知后觉的羞耻感让他在独自一人的房间里也禁不住红了脸。雨已经停了，世界平静下来。只要拉开窗帘就会看到久违的阳光。松本润被微妙的悸动堵住了胸口。这样的烦恼太难以启齿，他没办法让任何人相信，自己好像爱上了一个只在梦中出现的人。

总之要回到现实中去。他在这种想法中准备出门散心。夏天已经过去了，秋天还没赶到。他只要打开门，就可以走入季节的交替里。

于是他在八月的街道上走着，恍惚中与人擦肩而过。他回头，看到了熟悉的眼睛。清澈的，明亮的，似有星月。

松本润几乎没有犹豫的抱住了他。他不敢相信一场本该无疾而终的恋爱突然在此刻鲜活起来。

“是你。”他说，“我记得你。”

“是我。”他的声音和梦里一样动听。“我一直在等你。”


End file.
